


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: Promise [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Candy Canes, Child Liam, Child Theo Raeken, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Siblings, Theo is Derek's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Just a little Christmas story.This goes along with 'The Madness of Love'.Just showing a little of Derek and Grace and how they kept their little brothers from finding out about each other; it just happened.The years that the chapters are won’t be in any particular order. :)





	1. Christmas 2004

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story Derek's age has been manipulated slightly to be older, Theo is his adopted brother; while Liam has an older sister who was also adopted.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Grace Dunbar and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

 

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**  
_Christmas 2004_

Grace Dunbar sat cross-legged in front of her family's Christmas tree with her eight year old brother Liam positioned squarely in her lap. He'd told her every year since he could talk that her lap was the prime position. Grace hugged Liam tightly as they heard their parents waking in their room.

“Merry Christmas Gracie!” Liam grinned putting his arms behind him to hug her tightly.

“Merry Christmas kiddo. Go jump on mom and dad,” Grace grinned letting go of Liam who turned around and looked at her with bright blue eyes. “Go on, Li,” she smiled urging him to get up so that she could answer her phone that had started playing 'Jingle Bells'.

“But it's a Christmas song!” Liam whined reluctantly climbing off of her lap as she grabbed hold of her phone.

“I know Li,” Grace laughed watching as he ran down the hall towards their parents bedroom. “Hey Der,” Grace smiled answering the phone.

'Merry Christmas Grace,' Derek laughed, he was trying to stop Theo and Cora the two ten year old children, from fighting over who got to sit next to him while they opened presents. 'Mom wants to know if you're still on for coming for lunch?'

“Merry Christmas Der, and I'm always on for lunch with you guys,” Grace answered as she heard laughing coming from her parents room. “Liam's just woken up our parents,”

'You sent him didn't you?' Derek questioned as he finally managed to separate Cora and Theo having them sit on either side of him.

“Quite possibly, hey? How else am I meant to get five minutes talking with you?” Grace laughed watching as Liam raced back down the hallway towards her launching himself into her lap. “Ompf, I'll see you at lunch,” she hung up the phone and tossed it on to the beanbag behind her.

Liam wrapped his arms tightly around Grace's neck and laughed before mumbling that he was in trouble. Liam hid behind Grace as Jenna and Mr Dunbar walked down the hall with Jenna telling her husband that Liam hadn't meant it. Grace raised her eyebrow at her mother and took hold of Liam.

“Mom?” Grace questioned as Liam ducked behind her and poked his head over her shoulder. “What did he do?”

“Grace he landed on your father in a rather awkward position,” Jenna replied offering a smile to both her children while her husband walked into the kitchen to prepare coffee. “Liam, sweetheart come here,” Jenna held her arms out for her little boy as he shook his head.

“Li, come here,” Grace put her arms behind her and pulled the small boy into her lap. “Go give mom a hug and then go say sorry to dad okay?” Grace hugged Liam tightly whispering in his ear.

“Do I have to?” Liam mumbled looking at Grace as though he was going to lose the prime position.

“My lap will still be here when you get back silly,” she laughed kissing his forehead before he stood up and went over to his mother wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Sorry mom,” Liam mumbled into Jenna's stomach as she wrapped her arms around him.

“It's alright sweetheart,” Jenna said pulling Liam's arms away from her waist and crouching down to his height to hug give him a proper hug and kiss. “I know you got excited and your sister didn't help,” Jenna laughed, pausing for a brief second before she continued. “She encouraged you, it is Christmas after all,”

Liam kissed his mother before running into the kitchen skidding to halt in front of his father who had turned around with the coffee in his hands. Both Grace and Jenna heard Liam say that he was sorry for landing on him and that he hadn't meant to. Jenna and Mr Dunbar gave Liam his first game console and a few games, while Grace gave Liam a stuffed bear called Barry. Liam gave Grace a necklace with his picture in it that their mother had helped him pick out.

Meanwhile at the Hale House, Cora and Theo had gone back to arguing over who got to sit next Derek until Derek reminded them both that he was sitting in the middle of the lounge. That was when the argument turned from who was sitting next to him to who got sit on what side.

“Laura! Mom! Help!” Derek laughed, grabbing hold of both children and pulling them onto the lounge. “They won't stop fighting over me!”

“But I want to sit on the right side!” Cora pouted, Theo scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

“Nuh uh, I do!” Theo exclaimed trying to wriggle his way out of Derek's hold.

“There's plenty of time during the day for you both to sit on the right side of your brother,” Talia smiled, as Theo triumphantly scooted as close as he possibly could next to Derek. “Plus, you will have to fight over who gets to sit next to him when Grace comes over,”

“Mom, really?” Cora questioned, almost bouncing excitedly as she decided to sit on the left side of Derek. “Derek?”

“Yeah, Grace is coming over for lunch,” Derek replied with a grin, causing Cora to smiled broadly before grinning at Theo.

“Grace brings the best presents,” Cora smiled, looking at Theo who nodded in agreement – the present they'd gotten the previous year was a framed Mickey Mouse and Pluto.

Talia and her younger brother Peter, along with various other family members set about starting lunch before they all went to the living room and started on presents. Derek set Grace's present aside and saw that both Cora and Theo had put presents under that they'd made. A small smile played on his face before he grabbed Cora and started to tickle her while Laura grabbed Theo and did the same thing. Soon the four of them were laughing so much that they didn't hear the door bell ringing.

Talia smiled at her children, laughing before she sent Peter to answer the door. Peter greeted Grace showing her into the house where the two of them stood before Talia walked over to her and gave her a hug. Grace started to laugh, startling Derek, Theo, Laura and Cora who as Derek pulled his hands away from tickling Theo. Derek grinned at Grace as she walked over to them with Cora wrapping her arms around her.

“Hi Grace,” Cora grinned, as Grace hugged her back while receiving a kiss from Derek.

“Hi Cora,” she smiled at her picking her up and spinning her briefly and setting her back on the lounge. “Der, told me you were fighting over him again,” Grace laughed, poking her tongue out at Derek as she spoke and pulled a present from out of her bag. “Can you put this under the tree?” she questioned, Cora nodded taking the present from her and heading towards the tree.

“Hey Grace,” Derek smiled as Theo started hiding slightly behind him. “Theo, you know Grace,”

“Hey Der,” Grace kissed Derek again and pulled him into a hug. “Hey sweetheart, can you put these under the tree for me?” Theo nodded taking both presents from Grace and going over to the tree.

Cora stood at the with Theo both of them inspecting the presents that Grace had handed them as they listened to Grace, Derek and Laura talking. They only half listened as some of the conversation had turned to Derek talking about a girl that he'd met that wasn't Grace. Laura and Grace had dragged Derek outside after that and when he'd walked back inside he'd been rubbing the back of his head. Talia noticed the children, and then watched as Grace sat with Laura and Derek with Theo decided to plant himself on her lap while Cora planted herself on Derek's lap.

“Kids, are you getting a little too big for laps?” Mr Hale questioned, running a hand over his face while Talia walked over to the tree. “Darling, we know who the presents are for,”

“Never to big for a lap,” Cora grinned turning her to face Grace grinning before she kissed Derek.

“Well how about you and Theo give Grace her presents,” Talia smiled at them motioning for both children to move. Cora and Theo sighed reluctantly standing up and heading towards the tree. “And then you can give Derek his, and I think I saw you put one under for Laura too,”

“Mooom!” Cora whined, Theo just went a long with it as Cora handed Theo the present for Grace that they had made her. “You give her ours, and I'll give her Derek's,”

“Okay,” Theo nodded, a smile forming on his face as he took the present from Cora and the two of them walked back to Grace who was now being hugged Derek. “Grace...we made this for you,”

“Aww, thank you Theo, Cora,” Grace smiled taking the present from Theo as she stepped back and Cora handed Derek his one for Grace.

“Derek you give Grace your one,” Cora whispered loudly before she and Theo ran back to the tree and loaded up their arms with presents heading back to Derek and Laura giving them one each. “Mom, there's one for you too,”

“Grace, you really shouldn't have,” Talia said smiling as she took the present from Cora. “Once everyone we all have one we can open them,”

A couple of minutes later and the presents were opened. Cora and Theo had made Grace traditional kids photo frames and stuck themselves inside. Derek had given Grace fob watch on a necklace with their names engraved on the back. From Grace, Theo had received a teddy bear similar to the one that she'd given Liam, this one was called Fred. Cora had received a book all about fairies, while Laura and Talia had received gift vouchers.

“Merry Christmas Derek,” Grace smiled, kissing him before she started off down the porch stairs of Hale House and headed towards her car.

“Merry Christmas Grace,” Derek smiled after, before jumping down the steps and landing at the bottom beside her. “Wherever you go I go,”


	2. Christmas 2010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do a Christmas story set in 2013 now that they've actually met. BUT I need to get there in "The Madness of Love" first. So stay tuned. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.

_Christmas 2010_

  
Six years later and things were significantly different – the original Hale House had been burnt down with some of the Hale's still inside in 2005. Derek had become Theo's legal guardian, it had been put in their mothers will have he had been adopted that if anything happened then that was to happen. Laura had been made Cora's legal guardian, their Uncle Peter had escape the fire though had burns to most of his body, some worse than others. Grace's own parents had divorced, and her mother had remarried a doctor

Derek and Theo had left Beacon Hills sometime in 2005 and followed Grace to Texas and Colorado where she was currently for her intern-ship/surgical residency. Grace had put in for leave over four days for Christmas, and then an extra two days for her birthday in the January. Laura and Cora had gone to New York, and had no plans to return to Beacon Hills any time soon.

“Hey Der, I'm heading back home for a few days,” Grace said as she and Derek sat in his apartment, they had separate apartments, as they figured it was the best with how their relationship tended to be.

“When do you leave?” Derek questioned, raising an eyebrow as Theo entered the apartment and practically made a bee-line for his room.

“Thursday and then back on Sunday night,” Grace answered, as they both glanced down the hallway. “Is Theo alright?” As Grace asked the question she saw Derek pull out his phone to look up flights. “You do that, I'll go talk to Theo,”

“He's fine Grace,” Derek said not looking up from his phone as he searched. “He's been quiet lately is all,”

“Derek,” Grace sighed standing up and heading towards Theo's room before she gently knocked on the door. “Theo, sweetheart is everything okay?”

Grace heard mumbling coming from Theo's door as she cautiously opened it knowing the teen never locked it. She stepped inside dodging the pillow that was hoisted at her which fell to the ground with a gentle thud. Theo glanced at Grace before turning away from her, she was in his personal space.

“Sweetheart, what happened?” Grace questioned, walking over and sitting on the bed beside him. “Theo?”

“It's nothing,” Theo mumbled, clearly upset over something even though it was so close to Christmas.

“If you're sure,” Grace smiled at him, before she pulled him into a hug. “Remember what Der and I said you can always talk to us,”

“Nightmare...I freaked out this morning...you know I stayed at his last night?” Theo said quietly almost ashamed that at sixteen he was still having nightmare's.

“I still have them too you know, you're never too old. And Derek will never admit it but he's had them too,” she smiled, hugging him tighter before she pulled away and brushed his hair from his face. “I told Der that I was going back home for Christmas,”

“What? When? Why?” Theo exclaimed, shaking his head so that his hair fell back into his face. Grace let out a little chuckle before she answered him.

“I'm going Thursday, it's Christmas and I miss my family,” Grace paused as they heard Derek start swearing in the living room and then screaming.

“We're going back to Beacon with Grace!” he grinned as he suddenly appeared standing in the door way.

“Woah, okay. I swear you are weirder than her sometimes,” Theo shook his head but was grinning at the same time it meant that he wouldn't just be him and Derek. “Wait...when are we going and what time?”

“Early morning, and don't worry we'll be staying at the loft,” Derek said as Grace raised her eyebrow how had they gotten early morning flights at such short notice. “Yes?”

“Who did you bribe?” Grace laughed, her conversation with Theo not forgotten as they all traipsed out to the living room.

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills, Liam was telling Mason that his parents had told him that he had a surprise coming that year. He knew it was either going to be his cousins or his sister, Liam had figured pretty early on it was his sister when he saw his mother putting presents with her name on them under the tree. Mason tended to agree, he'd never seen his best-friend so excited about one person after just seeing their name.

“I bet it's Grace, last time I saw her was a Skype call for my birthday,” Liam said, he was practically bouncing off the walls as they sat in his room.

“I don't think you're wrong. But wouldn't your mom have said something?” Mason questioned, Liam shook his head he didn't think that she would say anything about it. “Wouldn't Grace have said something?”

“Nope, Grace is great at surprises,” Liam answered, as they started one of the games that Grace had sent him for his birthday that year. “Remember the first time you met her?”

“Yeah...what about it?” Mason replied, neither of them taking their eyes of the screen as they played.

“She never told me that she was coming home that day, she sort of just turned up,” Liam said laughing slightly as neither of them realised that his mother was standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

Three days later and Thursday morning had arrived, Grace had spent the night at Derek's so that they could all go to the airport together, she still didn't know how he had gotten them on her flight. Grace having to wake both Theo and Derek up as they had a tendency to sleep through their alarms.

“Theo and Derek! Would you to wake up or we'll be late!” Grace yelled as before switching the kettle on and jumping in the shower.

“Fuck off Grace!” Derek called back rolling over and realising that she wasn't lying beside him any more.

“Derek...she's right,” Theo yawned walking past the bedroom and heading into the kitchen.

“What time is it?” Derek yawned sitting up scraping around the bed to find his pants before realising that they were on the floor.

“Like six, we have to be at the airport by at least seven and the flight leaves at eight,” Grace said as she walked back into the bedroom fully clothed and grabbed her carry-on bag and handbag taking it to the small living room.

“Why? Why did I and you have to book an early flight?” Derek moaned as he found his pants and grabbed a shirt off the floor.

“Because I was already planning on it, and you because you decided that you needed to tag along?” Grace shrugged heading to the kitchen to grab a coffee while sending her mother a message telling her that there was a slight change of plans. “I would actually like to spend time with my kid brother before Christmas,”

Theo handed Grace her coffee as Derek joined them, dragging behind him his carry on. They'd have their official Christmas when they returned and Cora and Laura were with them. By Christmas Day Grace and Derek had worked out exactly what to do, they'd spent the Friday afternoon (Christmas Eve) cooking so that there would be food for him and Theo to eat. Liam hadn't understood why she'd gone off while their mother had completely understood.

“Hey you,” Grace smiled rolling over in bed to come face to face with Derek staring at her thoughtfully. “Merry Christmas Der,”

“Hey yourself,” Derek smiled kissing her back and pulling her into his arms. “Merry Christmas,” he kissed her again before he spoke once more. “Do you really have to go visit them again?”

“I do,” Grace mumbled into Derek's mouth right as he kissed her again. “I'll have coffee with you before I head off,”

Slowly the two of them got out of bed and headed for the kitchen where they found Theo standing yawning staring at the coffee maker. Grace put her hand on his shoulder as Derek grabbed the jug for the coffee added the water and set it down turning it on. Theo jumped slightly as he realised that they were both standing with him in the kitchen.

“I couldn't sleep,” Theo mumbled sheepishly, Grace laughed he had never been able to sleep on Christmas eve since they had known him.

“Come 'ere,” she smiled, pulling him into a hug and then pulling Derek into another one at the same time. “Merry Christmas Sweetheart,”

“Merry Christmas Grace...do you really have to go home today?” Theo questioned, Grace nodded causing both Theo and Derek to glower at her. “But you're coming back yeah?”

“Of course I'm coming back, I told my mom I had a change of plans,” Grace paused briefly before she continued to speak. “I just have to be there before they all get up, my kid brother should be up by like 8AM, and mom and dad will already be up,”

“Well we're going back to bed when you leave,” Derek decided with a smirk as they waited for the coffee to be made.

“Yes, because bed is the best,” Theo yawned, he wanted to sleep and not be worries that something was going to happen.

Grace, Derek and Theo headed into the lounge room to Derek's makeshift Christmas tree, makeshift in that it was a ladder with lights and baubles strung on it. Their actual tree was much better and at their apartment in Colorado. Almost the second they had sat down Theo had taken a photo of them with the camera he'd received for his birthday a couple of months earlier.

At the Geyer's house Jenna and David were sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee, Jenna had waited till after Liam had gone to bed on Christmas Eve to inform him of their daughters plans. Jenna knew that Grace would arrive well before Liam had woken up, David however wasn't so sure. Jenna smiled at him when the front door opened at 7AM.

“Morning mom, dad,” Grace smiled as she quickly placed the presents under the tree and headed into the kitchen to join them. “Sorry about not staying last night,”

“Morning sweetheart, Merry Christmas,” Jenna stood up placing her cup on the table and turning to hug her daughter. “It's alright, I understand,”

“Der's the root as usual,” Grace laughed hugging her mother tightly before walked around the table and hugging David.

“Are you and that boy ever going to stay together?” David questioned hugging Grace back before offering her a cup of coffee.

“One day, I'll just have a hot cocoa for now,” Grace smiled, David nodded and moved to make the hot cocoa pulling out a second cup as they heard sounds coming from Liam's room. “Hey mom, do you mind if I wake Li?”

“Go for sweetheart,” Jenna smiled, motioning down the hall to wear her teenage son slept. “You're the only brave one,”

Grace walked down the hall stepping over a random pair of shoes and what looked to be a lacrosse ball until she ended up at Liam's room. Inside Liam's room he was tossing and turning trying to get comfortable as his door open. Grace smirked as she walked over to the end of Liam's bed and grabbed hold of the covers giving them a gentle tug until they were on the floor.

“Go away Mom,” Liam moaned, grabbing hold of his pillow and hoisting it in the general direction of Grace. Grace caught hold of the pillow and tossed it back towards Liam as he started thrashing about.

“I'm so not mom,” Grace laughed, this time she moved around the bed avoiding his legs that were kicking and sat down at his waist before she leant over and pinned his arms to the bed. “Hey little brother,” Grace's voice still had a hint of laughter in it as she spoke.

“Not real...wait Gracie?” Liam grumbled as he stopped thrashing about and laid still so that she'd let him up. “Let go!”

“Yeah its me Li, unless you know another Grace?” Grace laughed pulling Liam into a hug and kissing the top of his head. “Missed you kiddo,”

“Gracie!” Liam wrapped his arms tightly around her and grinned. “Merry Christmas!”

Grace spent the entire day with Liam and her parents with Liam showing her that the bear she'd given him years earlier was still in one piece albeit slightly tattered. They played a few rounds of Mario Kart with Liam winning the majority of the rounds. Through out the day both Grace and Derek received updates from each other over what their brothers were doing and what they were doing. The day ended with Grace returning back to Derek and Theo after dinner.


	3. Christmas 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's first Christmas with the Hale's. Six year old Liam steals Candy Canes.

**_Christmas 2002_ **

  
Grace and Derek sat on the front porch of the Hale House on Christmas Eve, it was something that they had done for as long as they could remember. The only difference was this year they were sitting with Derek's newly adopted little brother Theo who sitting curled up in his lap.

“He hasn't left your side has he?” Grace asked, looking at the small boy, who was no bigger than her six year old brother.

“Not since mom brought him home,” Derek answered, he glanced down at Theo and saw him peering up at him. “Hey Theo,” Derek smiled at him as Theo wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“Hi,” Theo's voice was quiet as he looked at Derek and then glanced at Grace.

“Hey Theo, want to sit with me a minute so Derek can go to the bathroom?” Grace asked, holding her hand out for him, Theo shook his head vigorously but Derek rolled his eyes and sat him in Grace's lap. “It's okay,”

“Uh uh,” Theo mumbled scrambling to get out of her lap as Grace put her hand on his shoulder.

“Shh, Der's going to be back in a minute,” Grace spoke quietly as she pulled him into a gentle hug and rubbed circles on his back. “I know it's scary,”

“How?” Theo mumbled his voice almost inaudible as he stared in the door watching Derek disappear.

“Being in a new family...I was a little older than you when I lost my parents,” Grace spoke quietly so as not to disturb Cora who was running around the front garden chasing after Laura. “But you know what you have a family that loves you, just as much as what your mom and dad did,” Grace said as Theo wrapped his little arms tightly around her.

“I miss my mommy and daddy and Tara,” he cried into her shoulder as Derek returned, and sat beside them.

“Shh, sweetheart it's okay,” Grace soothed, glancing at Derek who looked at the two of them and then scooted over so he was right next to them and pulled both into his arms.

Derek and Grace sat with Theo snuggling between the two of them before Cora and Laura saw them and decided they wanted in on the hugging action. Laura sat next to Grace while Cora climbed into Derek's lap and grinned at her big brother.

“Hey little miss,” Grace smiled at Cora before she turned her head and saw Laura's brown eyes staring at her. “Hey Lore,”

“Gracie!” Cora grinned looking at Grace from Derek's lap as Derek wrapped his arms tightly around her and squeezed. “Not too tight Der!”

“Hey Rae,” Laura wrapped an around Grace and hugged her. “You heading home soon?”

“Yeah, but I'm one of those crazy people who needs to get a present still,” Grace grimaced, she still had to get Derek's Christmas present yet and Laura was the only one that knew. “Want to help me?”

“It's for Der, isn't it?” Laura laughed whispering as they both saw that Theo had managed to fall asleep. “I'll take him inside and give him to mom... give me five?” Grace nodded as the two of them worked to unwrap Theo's arms from around her. “Come on Cora, inside now,”

“But Laura!” Cora whined, Derek just laughed and rolled his eyes kissing the top of Cora's head as he let go of her. “Bye Gracie,” Cora added reluctantly before she hugged her after Laura had Theo in her arms.

“Bye kiddo, I'll come see you tomorrow,”

Grace and Laura found the perfect present for Derek, it was a book that both of them had been looking for him since his birthday the month before. When Grace got home she was greeted by a bouncing six-year-old Liam who just wanted her to play Lego with him before he was made to go to bed. Grace had Liam help her wrap Derek's present before she would sit and play with him.

“Hey kiddo,” Grace smiled wrapped her arms around Liam has his arms found their way around her legs. “Come help wrap this?”

“Gracie, can we play Lego?” Liam questioned, his bright blue eyes looking up at her as he continued to hug her.

“After you help me wrap this, it's for Derek,” Grace said as she walked into the house with Liam still wrapped around her legs. “Come one, and then we'll play Lego,”

“Okay,” Liam beamed, letting go of her and trying to snatch the book from her hands. “Can I carry it?”

“Yes, but don't get any marks on it,” Grace smiled at him as she handed it to him and then ushered him into the dining room where their parents were sitting. “Hey mom, can you make sure he doesn't leave marks on Derek's present? I have to grab one last one,”

“Hey sweetie, go on I'll keep an eye on him,” Jenna said before she and Mr Dunbar motioned for Liam to put the present on the table and down with them. “Come on Li, come sit here,” Jenna said patting the seat beside her but when he was close enough she pulled him into her lap.

Grace ran up to her room and quickly searched for the small present that she'd gotten for Theo having already wrapped Liam, Cora, Laura and her parents presents. As she walked back down the stairs she could hear her mother telling Liam to leave the book on the table. Grace sighed the good thing was it was still wrapped in plastic.

“Li, if you're trying to put finger prints all over Derek's present I'm not playing Lego with you,” Grace called, causing Liam to put his hands in his lap and grin innocently at his mother.

“Sorry Gracie,” Liam said just as Grace walked back into the dining room and sat beside her mother placing Theo's present of a chemistry set on the table before pulling Liam into her lap.

“This one's for Derek's little brother,” Grace smiled as she picked up the gold wrapping paper and cut a piece big enough to wrap the present in. “Liam, you're in charge of the tape okay?”

“Okay!” Liam grinned, turning his head a little and kissing his big sister on the cheek.

Jenna and Mr Dunbar smiled at the two of them as Jenna put the tape within Liam's reach so his small hands could grab hold of it. Grace had to stop Liam multiple times from sticking the tape in his mouth and then trying to stick it it on the present. Liam putting on a small protest each time until Grace told him she wasn't playing Lego with him and that she'd put him to bed instead. Half an hour later and they'd finished wrapping both presents and played with Liam's Lego before Grace had taken him to bed.

“Gracie...I like having you as a big sister,” Liam whispered as she helped him change into his Christmas pyjama's that were covered in elves.

“I like having you as a little brother, kiddo,” Grace smiled kissing the top of his head as she did up the final button. “Go brush your teeth and I'll find the next Christmas story okay?”

“Okay,” Liam said jumping on the spot before racing in the direction of the bathroom as Jenna walked to the room.

“He really does love you,” Jenna smiled walking in as the two of them started searching for where Liam had hidden his books. “Honey, do you know where Liam put the Christmas stories?” Jenna called out to Mr Dunbar who was in the living room getting the Miracle on 34th Street ready for them to watch.

“Try under his bed where everything ends up,” Mr Dunbar called back, so Grace go on her hands and knees and looked under the bed. “Have you found it?”

“No! But I found a half eaten sandwich, and stash of candy canes...” Grace said holding up the bag of candy canes as Liam walked back into the room and announced that he'd brushed his teeth and attempted to run straight back out again only to be grabbed Jenna.

“Liam, did you take the candy canes?” Jenna asked crouching down in front of the small boy, Liam shook his head and pointed to Grace. “Liam,” Jenna sighed taking the candy canes from Grace and pushing him towards his big sister. “He listens to you, you can punish your little brother,”

“Mom, I'm not punishing him on Christmas Eve, that's just cruel,” Grace said picking Liam up in her arms and spinning him around before putting him upside-down knowing that he didn't like being upside-down at all.

“Put me down!” Liam screamed, his hand flying over his mouth as Grace slowly sat down and made it so he was sitting up. “You're mean!”

“You stole the candy canes after mom said no,” Grace chided, hugging him tightly and whispering in his hear that she was sorry.

Christmas day, Grace woke to Liam jumping on her bed excitedly telling her that Santa had been and left them both presents. Grace couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic Liam was especially when he saw 'Santa' presents. The second that Grace had opened her eyes Liam was dragging her out of bed and down the stairs, before racing back to their parents room and jumping on the bed.

“Grace! Did you tell your brother do this?” Jenna called as she grabbed hold of Liam and stuck him in the middle of the bed while Mr Dunbar tickled him.

“No! He got me up too!” Grace yelled back as she slowly made her way into the kitchen and put the kettle on for herself and her parents. A few minutes later and Liam had dragged them down the stairs as well.

“Go sit with your mom and brother, I'll take over from here,” Mr Dunbar smiled at her, ushering her out of the kitchen to finish making the coffee.

“Liam, stop bouncing please?” Grace questioned as Liam sat on her lap and began bouncing giddily. “Please?”

At the Hale House, Derek and Laura had both been woken up by Cora jumping on their beds with Theo standing watching. Cora had offered to let him jump on Laura but he'd refused not wanting to. Laura had seen him standing in the door way after Cora had finished jumping and gotten him to climb into the bed with her.

“Theo, you know you can always jump on the bed with Cora especially at Christmas,” Laura smiled at him, giving him a hug while pushing his hair from his face. “Der and I did it at your age too,”

“Really?” Theo questioned, looking at her with blue/green eyes full of questions.

“Yep,” Laura kissed the top of his head making him shake his hair back over his face. “Would you feel better if you jumped on Der's bed and held my hand?” Theo nodded, that was when Laura realised he was scared that he'd fall off. “Come on,” Laura climbed out of bed and the two headed towards Derek's room.

“Cora! Gerroff,” Derek's voice sounded sleepily from his room, while they heard Cora giggling.

“In you go,” Laura said, taking Theo's hand and pulling him into the room with her and helping him onto the bed. “Der, he wants to jump on the bed but... he's scared he'll fall off,” Laura whispered the last part as she held Theo's hand.

“Come 'ere,” Derek held his arms out for Theo as he jumped on the bed while holding Laura's hand. “Want a piggy back to living room?” Theo nodded as Derek stood at the edge of the bed for him to climb on.

By lunchtime Grace had arrived the Hale's house with presents for Derek, Laura, Cora, Theo and their parents. Cora had been just as excited as the previous day to see Grace, as had Derek. Grace and Derek spent most of the time talking on the front porch before they headed inside to eat.

“Merry Christmas Derek,” Grace grinned handing him his present as they sat at his family tree.

“Merry Christmas Grace,” Derek grinned just as wide as he handed Grace hers while Talia gave the others their presents from Grace. 


	4. Christmas 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken promise to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) there's still more chapters to come. The final one will be on New Years Day - all Christmas themed.

_Christmas 2009_

  
Grace sat in the middle of the floor of her apartment in Texas watching as Theo and Derek stood arguing about whether they were going to visit Cora and Laura in New York or stay in Texas with Grace. Grace wasn't able to get Christmas off, so for the first time she'd broken her promise to Liam about being home for Christmas.

“Hey Lore, do you and Cora want to come here for Christmas instead?” Derek was on the phone to Laura while Theo had sat down next to Grace and watched as Derek paced back and forth.

'Hey Der, what? Why the change of plans?' Laura questioned, running a hand through her hair as she looked at Cora who wanted to visit Derek and Theo.

“Because Grace couldn't get home this year,” Derek said as he narrowly avoided a pillow to the back of the head.

“Don't think you have to come on account of me Lore!” Grace yelled laughing as she and Theo both ducked as Derek threw the pillow back at them.

'Okay now we have to come,' Laura laughed, she knew that Christmas was one of Grace's favourite times of the year but it also meant that they'd spend it together again. 'We'll see you in a few days...Cora may have just booked flights,'

“Of course she did,” Derek rolled his eyes, Cora would have booked the flights no matter what just to see him and Theo.

Derek and Laura continued to talk while Grace pulled out her phone to make the phone call that she'd been dreading making. Theo had resigned himself to leaning against Grace wanting a hug, because apparently she gave better hugs on occasion than Derek. Grace hugged Theo as she hit the call button on her phone after reaching Liam's name.

“Hey Gracie! How are you?” Liam yelled excitedly the second that he answered the phone after seeing Grace's name flashing on the screen.

'Hey kiddo,I'm good. How are you?' Grace laughed, holding the phone away from her ear until she could hear him talking normally.

“Bored! When are you coming home?” Liam asked, cradling the phone against his ear as Mason glared at him how could he be bored with him there.

'Don't kill me...but I won't be home until my birthday,' Grace said before she held the phone away from her ear in anticipation for the yelling that was going to come.

“What? Why not?” Liam wasn't yelling, he was crying and Grace could barely hear what he was saying.

'Calm down Li, I couldn't get the time. I promise I'll be home for my birthday,' Grace had put the phone back to her ear and was listening to him and could hear Mason telling Liam that it was all okay.

“But you promised!” Liam mumbled as he flopped back against his bed dramatically.

'I know, and I'm sorry kiddo,' Grace sighed, as she glanced at Derek who could hear Liam's protests. 'I'll call you the second I get free time I promise,'

“You better! Have you told mom and dad?” Liam asked, as he felt his bed slightly sag from Mason joining him.

'Yeah, I called them while you were at school the other day,' Grace answered before she heard their mother yelling at Liam to get off the phone because it was time for dinner. 'Tell mom I'm sorry kiddo. I'll talk to you soon. Love you,'

“Love you Gracie! I will,” Liam said before of them hung up and he turned his attention to Mason who was staring at him. “Grace isn't coming home for Christmas,”

Liam grumbled for a good half an hour while they ate dinner, Mason joining them before his parents picked him up.

Two days later, Derek and Theo woke up to Laura and Cora knocking on their door and it was Christmas Eve. Derek and Theo informed them that Christmas Eve was to be spent with Grace as she was working Christmas Day.

“Grace!” Laura grinned, knocking on the door as Derek and Theo juggled all the presents in their arms.

“Hey Lore,” Grace yawned, she had wanted to sleep longer since she knew that they were all spending the day.

“Did we wake you up?” Cora asked, as she wrapped her arms around Grace and hugged. “Sorry, Der wanted to be here early,”

“Hey Miss Cora,” Grace smiled kissing the top of Cora's head before she helped Derek put the presents under the tree.

“Sorry,” Derek grinned innocently before he hugged her and planted a kiss on the top of her head and then bee-lined for the kitchen.

“Hey Sweetheart,” Grace smiled, wrapping Theo in a hug he wasn't a morning a person and she knew it. “I'll make hot-chocolate, or Derek will since he's in the kitchen,” she laughed, guiding him into the living room before turning the heating on.

“I got it!” Derek laughed, as Laura made her way into the kitchen to give him a hand

Cora, Theo and Grace sat on the sofa and pulled one of the fluffy blankets up around them, both Cora and Theo had their heads resting on Grace's shoulders. Laura and Derek could be heard disagreeing over which way was the best way to make hot chocolate. Derek wanted to do it one way, while Laura wanted to do it the other.

“You know you could both make it whichever way you want?” Grace laughed, pulling Cora into a hug and then Theo into one. “So you pair, you going to stop them from arguing while I'm at work tomorrow?”

“Nope,” Theo smirked, Cora nodded in agreement they had no plans in stopping Derek and Laura from arguing over Christmas.

“Laura wants to see you in action too,” Cora said her head resting against Grace's shoulder as Derek and Laura emerged from the kitchen, Derek balancing two cups on hand.

“Seriously Lore?” Grace raised her eyebrow as she took the hot-chocolate that was thrust in her face by Laura while Derek handed Cora and Theo theirs.

“Yeah, well it's not every day you get to see a surgeon,” Laura grinned sitting on the ground in front of and leaning against the couch while Derek took up the single sofa.

“I'm only in my second year of residency, I've done a couple of surgeries...” Grace said in between mouthfuls of hot chocolate as she pulled the blanket up closer to her.

“Are you and Der in one of your off stages?” Cora asked, turning to face Grace as Theo grabbed the blanket from behind them.

“For the last three months,” Derek answered shrugging, they'd had a stupid fight and he still hadn't apologised for it.

“Derek!” Laura exclaimed throwing one of the cushions at her younger brother as they settled into watch a couple of movies. “What did you want to do today?”

“Cook Christmas food, and then go looking at lights,” Grace said, she planned on having her Christmas food prepared for tomorrow after she finished her shift as she knew that she wouldn't want to cook when she go home.

The day was spent cooking up a Christmas feast which included a ham, roast potatoes, various other vegetables, cookies, pudding among other things. Derek was in charge of the ham, Cora and Theo were in charge of the cookies, while Laura and Grace worked on the vegetables. Dinner on Christmas Eve was pizza, something they'd started as teenagers before the Hale's lives had changed forever.

Christmas Day, Grace was out of the house before the others had even woken up leaving them a note saying she'd be back at 7PM that night as it was an 11 hour shift. Derek had to explain to Cora that Grace worked odd hours, and sometimes he never saw her for weeks at a time. Laura just wanted to see where the girl worked, neither of them realised that Grace only worked a ten minute walk away. On her way to work Grace decided to call Liam.

“Hey kiddo,” Grace said the second that he picked up.

'Gracie! Merry Christmas!' Liam grinned, looking at their parents as they sat around the living room, he'd gotten them up the same way he had as a child.

“Merry Christmas Li, I can't talk long...I'm on the way to work,” Grace said laughing as she heard their parents in the background. “Tell mom and dad I said Merry Christmas,”

'So early. How long are you working for today?' Liam questioned yawning as he looked at their parents and added that Grace said 'Merry Christmas'

“Eleven hours today and seven tomorrow,” Grace answered pausing before she continued. “Seven tomorrow morning, and eight tomorrow night,”

'Oh...that's why you couldn't come home, that sucks,' Liam said throwing himself backwards onto the lounge and looking at the photo of Grace that his parents had tossed to him that she'd sent. 'Call tonight?'

“It does suck, and yes I'll call you tonight. Have fun without me,” Grace said before wishing him a Merry Christmas again and ending the phone call.


End file.
